So Very Wrong
by LindsayR
Summary: She was just fifteen the first time she crawled into his bed. A different take on the relationship between Jack/Duchess. Incest.


So Very Wrong

By LindsayR

Summary: She was just fifteen the first time she crawled into his bed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This all belongs to Lewis Carroll, Nick Willing, and the SyFy Channel. I just get to play in their sandbox.

Author's Note: There will be incest ahead. If this bothers you I suggest you turn back now. Not really sure where this came from but they look so much alike….

He knows it's wrong what their mother is forcing on them. She's only fifteen years old the first time she crawls into his bed under the Queen's watchful gaze. He knows there's eyes recording them as she leaves, her red gown swishing on the floor leaving him alone, naked in bed, with his equally naked baby sister. He's twenty years old and he's about to do the worst thing he'll ever do.

"I'm sorry," he says just before he kisses her. It's soft and awkward and she's lying beneath him, so tense that he thinks she'll break in two if he touches her at all. "I'm so sorry, Jess," he whispers again as he leans back. "I have no choice."

"I know," she whispers back softly. "Neither of us do."

He sighs, hating his mother more in this moment than he ever has. "I can make it good for you. I doesn't have to hurt."

A glance at her from the corner of his eye reveals that she is nodding gently. She doesn't deserve what's about to happen. Her first time shouldn't be with him, her brother, but their mother has left them no choice. Neither of them want to die.

"I promise I'll be gentle. I'll make it good for you. I want you to close your eyes though, pretend that I'm Ten if you can. Think about him and how much he likes you."

Her eyes drift closed and he pushes back the covers to the end of the bed, revealing her entire body to his gaze. She's beautiful, even at fifteen, with breasts that are beginning to grow full and a tiny waist that flares out into soft hips. She's nearly as tall as him, her long, smooth, slender legs a testament to that fact. There's a pink flush staining her skin and he knows that she's aware of his eyes on her. Pale blond hair the same shade as his spills over his pillows and lush pink lips are parted slightly with her rapid breathing. "Relax," he whispers, his hands going to her thighs parting them so that he can kneel between them.

He strokes his hands over her thighs and hips, moving up her stomach until they're just below her breasts. He swallows down his shame as his fingers ghost over her skin cupping her in his hands, thumbs stroking the pretty, pink puckered nipples. He bends his head taking one raspberry nipple into his mouth, suckling slightly before pulling back and running his tongue over it. His breath ghosts over the wet skin causing her to shiver and he's startled by the moan that escapes her lips. His gaze shoots up to find her eyes locked on him, no longer closed.

"I told you…" he starts to say, but is immediately interrupted.

"No, Jack. I'm not letting you do this alone. And it's not Ten that I want. I'm with you in this Jack. All the way."

She sounds so much older than her fifteen years that it makes him want to cry for the innocence that she has lost emotionally and the physical innocence that he is about to take. The worst part is that he wants it. Very much. He bends to her body once more making a feast of her breasts, licking, sucking, biting under she's moaning under him and then finally, he makes his way down her body, kissing the soft skin of her stomach tenderly.

She's beautiful, soft and giving as he slides even further down until his mouth hovers just above the soft pink labia that are starting to glisten with wetness. He's fascinated by the fact that she's slightly aroused. Parting the pink lips with his fingers, his mouth waters as he stares at her, the shame he felt just moments before gone with her words. Unable to stop himself he places his mouth on her, tongue darting inside of her for a moment as she bucks under the onslaught of sensation.

She cries out and he uses all that he's ever learned from the courtesans that have been forced upon him to make his baby sister scream. He nibbles at her, strokes her with his tongue and fingers, lapping up the fragrant wetness spilling from her with an eager tongue. He watches her writhe and moan as he strokes her clit with his tongue thinking that he's never seen anyone so beautiful as her. He rubs his thumb over her clit one time before twisting it slightly between his fingers, setting off an explosion of lights that have her screaming as she comes, hips bucking and breathing hard as she collapses back to the bed.

He's hard, his erection slapping against his stomach lightly, leaving a trail of pre-cum across the taut skin. He pushes her legs further apart, making room for himself as he lies on top of her, the wetness between her legs coating him as he presses himself against her. His hips rock without control for several seconds, the feel of her arousal driving him mad. He's stunned when one of her legs lifts and twines around his hip, foot draped over his thigh. Her other leg does the same and he's suddenly in the perfect position to push inside her and take the innocence that should not be his to take.

"Jack," she moans, her hips rocking against his. "Please."

Her eyes are wide and pleading and he cannot stop himself. There's no going back. Leaning up, he kisses her, mouth moving over hers, lips parting and tongues tangling as he presses into her soft heat, the tight sheath closing around him agonizingly. He tries to go slow, to part her gently, but her hands grips his butt and she raises her hips as she pulls him forward causing him to break through her virginity with one rough thrust. His control snaps at the movement and he pulls out almost completely before pushing back in, gripping her hips as he takes her. He's lost in sensation until one particularly rough thrust causes her to scream, back arching as her legs tighten around his hips. He repeats the action and it happens again and he knows he's found that spot inside her that will drive her over the edge. His hips snap in and out, hitting that spot over and over, causing her to clench tighter around him until he can't hold out any longer.

One, two, three more thrusts and he feels a gush of wetness coat him as she comes. "Jack! Oh god, Jack!" Hearing his name spill from her lips he pushes all the way inside her and lets himself go, spilling his essence into her womb as he collapses on top of her.

He has not even gathered the energy to move off of her when the door opens and his mother steps in. He rolls to the side, pulling the covers up over him and his sister to hide their naked state.

"Good job, my children. Duchess, this shall be your room from now on. I expect you to perform this well every night save when your courses come daughter of mine. After all, when you take the throne Jack, you'll need a competent wife and your sister is perfect for the roll. Your engagement has already been announced." She looks at them both with critical eyes. "The night's young and you both need some sleep, but I expect you to come together again before morning. I'm sure you won't have any trouble with that given the passion in this first encounter." She's gone seconds later, leaving her children stunned by her words.

Jack looks over at Jessica, the sister he's protected and loved his whole life. He's not sure when his mother lost her mind but he knows that what they've done is wrong. And his mother is going to ensure that it never ends. He can't let it happen, can't taint his sister by letting his mother get her way. So he goes along with his mother's plan, fucks his sister two and three times each night, rejoicing when she cries out his name as she comes then silently whispering apologies into the dark while she sleeps. For two years he waits, helps the Resistance, and sleeps with his sister, until the day that they've been waiting for arrives. He steals the Ring of Wonderland and escapes into the Looking Glass, just the way Caterpillar planned. He never thinks about the fact that in trying to protect her it will be his beautiful baby sister who will bear the consequences of his actions.


End file.
